Fionna's Love Adventure
by BabyChu
Summary: Fionna goes to a royal ball hosted by Prince Gumball thinking all is well...until Marshall Lee has something to say to Fionna. Can PG do the same? Can Flame Prince do it too? Love is in the air..somewhere... ***I do not own these characters...They belong to Pendleton Ward***
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's Love Adventure

Written by: BabyChu

_Chapter One: The Royal Ball_

Fionna: Look, Cake..I don't want to go!

Cake: Girl! You are going! Just think, PG and the rest of your buds will be at the ball too dummy!

Fionna: *sigh* Ok, ok, I'll go..*glares*

Cake: Don't look at me like that girl.*glares back* Come on, we got to get you ready!

*Fionna's phone rings*

Fionna: "LSP?" Why is she calling me?

Cake: Isn't she going too? Tell her to come over! Hey~

Fionna: Hello, LSP?

LSP: _*Yeah, hey. Listen, I need you and Cake to come over, like LUMPIN' QUICK!* _

Fionna: Is something wrong?

LSP: _*Yeah...I don't know whether to wear a black or red dress to the ball. That's it.* _

Fionna: Are you serious LSP? I have to get ready too, ya know.

LSP: _*Well! I didn't know! I thought tomboys don't go to balls. Like, oh my glob Fionna. Look, I GTG.* _

Fionna: Okay, bye.

Cake: What?! That's all LSP wanted! Ugh, that girl..hurry on up Fi, I got something for you!

Fionna: Haha, I'll be there.

*At the royal ball*

Prince Gumball: Ah! Fionna! You look stunning!

Fionna: Oh..uh..*looks over at Cake* T-thanks. Cake made it for me. Heheh...*blushes*

Flame Prince: Wow! Lookie at Fionna! *wolf whistle*

Fionna: Thanks FP. *raises eyebrow*

Flame Prince: No prob! Don't stop being pretty! *winks*

*Fionna rolls her eyes*

Marshall Lee: Woah! Someone call the fire department, 'cause Fi is on fire! J/K Fionna. Don't hurt me!

Fionna: ...Thanks Marshall...I won't hit you.

Flame Prince: Hey bro, hands off my girl! J/K Fi!

Fionna: You better be joking.*glares at FP*

Prince Gumball: Come on you two, grow up. Fionna is never going to date either of you! Hahaha!

Fionna: Thanks PG. *blushes*

Cake: Ooohh~ here comes MY man!

Lord Monochromicorn: -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- ((Hey baby, you look pretty tonight.))

Cake: *blushes* Oh you!

Fionna: Heheheh..I'd like to see you two get married one day! *smiles brightly*

Marshall Lee: I still don't understand how you communicate with Lord Mochronomicorne or-whatever-his-name-is?

Fionna: I don't know either, but as long as those two can, that's all that matters. Doesn't it? *smiles at Marshall*

Marshall Lee: *blushes* Haha..right.

Prince Gumball: Come on guys, the ball is about to start. Don't want to be late to my own ball right?

Fionna, Marshall, Flame Prince: Okay!

LSP: Oh my GLOB Fionna! You look so LUMPIN' HAWT! *whispers, "did PG kiss you yet?*

Fionna: WHAT?! N-N-NO! I MEAN...WHY WOULD HE?!

LSP: Okay, calm down. I didn't ask you if he was going to ***_*** with you! Now did I?

Fionna: ...LSP...you are something...you know that?

LSP: I am. *smiles proudly and bats eyes*

Fionna: *rolls eyes*

PG: Want to dace Fionna?

Fionna: umm...okay..*blushes*

Marshall Lee: *thinks to self, "PG! I was going to ask Fionna! Argh! I'll get you PG!" *

PG: Fionna..you are very beautiful in the spot light,

Fionna:*blushes* T-thank you PG..I mean..you are -

Marshall Lee: Fionna! *grabs Fionna's arms*

Fionna: M-M-Marshall Lee?! What the glob are you doing?!

Marshall Lee: Fionna! I LOVE YOU! I WANTED TO DANCE WITH YOU! I did not want PG to dance with you! I...I...I just want you for my self...It may seem selfish but..I love you..very much...*blushes* *lets go of Fionna's arms, and runs out the ballroom doors*

Fionna: M-Marshall...? *starts crying, and runs after Marshall Lee*

PG: Fionna...Fi.

Cake: I'll go after her PG. Don't worry! I'll be back with Fionna! *runs after Fionna*

Fionna: Marshall Lee! Marshall! *gasp* Cake! Help me find Marshall! Please!?

Cake: C'mon Fi, I'm sure he's floating around somewhere.

Fionna: *sigh* Cake..maybe I shouldn't have went to the ball. None of this would have happened..

Cake: It's not your fault baby. Hey! There he is! Fionna! Come on girl! We can still catch up to him!

Fionna: Marshall! Marshall Lee! I'm sorry!

Cake: Girl, climb on!

Fionna: Thanks cake! Let's go...

Marshall Lee: *low voice* _Fionna? Why..did you run after me like that? Do..do you care about me?_

***END OF CHAPTER ONE***


	2. Chapter 2

_Fionna's Love Adventure_

Written by: BabyChu

_Chapter Two: Three Princes' Secrets_

Fionna: Marshall..it's okay..I just didn't know you felt that way about me..Marshall?

Cake: Marshall, please just answer Fi. She cares about you and your feelings. Please?

Fionna: *sigh* Let's just go Cake...I'll see you around, Marshall.

Marshall Lee: W-wait, Fi!

Fionna: Y-yeah?

Marshall Lee: I'm..I'm sorry I grabbed your arm. I know you still probably wanted to dace with PG and what-not.

Fionna: No, no...I..didn't mind..as much.

Marshall Lee: Nah, it was my fault...

Cake: What's up with you kids these days? Always blaming yourselves.

Fionna: Look..Marshall, I like you too..but..only as a friend. I'm sorry, Marshall.

Marshall Lee: It's allright..Let's just go back to the ball, and pretend this never happened..okay?

Fionna: *smiles* I'd like that. I'd like that very much.

Marshall Lee: *holds Fionna's hands*

Fionna: *smiles at Marshall* Come on, we don't want everybody worrying about us.

Cake: Now that's what I'm talking about! F-R-I-E-N-D-S-H-I-P, FRIENDSHIP! Come on y'all!

*Cake, Marshall, and Fi arrive back at the castle*

Prince Gumball: Fionna, I am so sor-

Marshall Lee: Look, PG, I love Fionna, and if you do too...we're going to have some problems.

Prince Gumball: I _do_ love Fionna. I'm not afraid to say so either.

Flame Prince: Sorry to inturrupt you all, but I love Fi too..and sorry if I said this Fionna..and at this time too..

Fionna: ...*blushes* Look, how do you all "like" me? I mean, I'm not a princess or a queen or anything royal...I don't understand...

All three Princes: Because we CARE ABOUT YOU! WE LOVE YOU!

Cake and Fionna: o.O"

Princes: What?

Fionna: You guys are weird..Cake, let's get out of here. I am so tired. *yawn*

Cake: *yawn* I agree, let's go.

Fionna: Yeah, see you guys later...

THE NEXT DAY...

Cake: 'Morning sunshine!

Fionna: *yawn* morning Cake. Want something to eat?

Cake: Oh~ when did you learn how to cook? Flame Prince?

Fionna: Ugh, Cake~ really? Yes, it's true, I learned how to cook from Flame Prince.

Cake: Oh hoo hoo! Okay, sorry. Proceed onto making breakfast Fi! Haha!

Fionna: *rolls eyes*

Marshall Lee: 'Mornin' beautiful.

Fionna: AHHHHH! Marshall Lee! What..what are you doing here?!

Marshall Lee: Well, I just wanted to check on my girl.

Fionna: ugh...when did I call me your "girl?" I am no one's "girl." Sorry.

Flame Prince: Fionna~ I smell muffins!

Prince Gumball: Mmmm...something smells good in here! Fionna, where did you learn to cook?

Cake: Um well, all women know how to cook.

All three princes look at each other with a baffled looked.

Fionna: You guys wanna come in for breakfast at least?

Princes: Yes please!

Cake: Lemme call Lord Monochromicorn over too then Fi!

Fionna: Oh no...more men..not in this house. *sigh* oh well.. More pancakes or muffins guys?!

Marshall: Can you make red pancakes and muffins for me? Please?

Fionna: If you can bring me some strawberries, then I will, ok?

Marshall: I'm on my way!

Prince Gumball: Hmm..Fionna?

Fionna: I'm guessing you want some blueberry muffins? Right?

Prince Gumball: How did you know?! You could be my wi-

Fionna: Um..no. What about you FP? I'm guessing chili flavored pancakes?

Flame Prince: Yes pweese! o3o

Fionna: Well, I need more chilli peppers.

Flame Prince: Okies! Be back in a jiffy!

Prince Gumball: Well, we're all alone now, Fionna.

Fionna: Uh...what are you doing PG? Put your shirt back on...*blushes and turns her head around quickly*

Prince Gumball: *turns off stove and grabs Fionna's hips, turns her abound, and starts kissing her...(making out more like it...)*

As PG was kissing Fionna, he thrusted her onto a couch, and started to unbutton her shirt.

Fionna: S-s-stop it! PG! Q-q-quit it!

Prince Gumball: No, no, just one more kiss Fi.

Fionna: STOP! *slaps PG in the face*

Marshall Lee and Flame Prince look at them in shock, and start to walk out.

Fionna: FP, Marshall, this isn't what it looks like! *starts to rebutton her shirt* PG..get out. Right now.

Prince Gumball: No, I'll stay.

Fionna: No! GET OUT! Right NOW! LEAVE!

Prince Gumball: Allright, allright...I'll leave. Bye.

Fionna: Cake!

Cake: Honey! What happened here?

Fionna: *starts crying*

Cake: Come here baby. *hugs Fionna* Tell me what happened, slowly, okay? Breathe..in..and..out..

_***END OF CHAPTER TWO***_


End file.
